Tori the Zombie
Tori the Zombie is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired May 8th, 2010 to 4.1 million viewers. Plot Cat asks Tori if she could turn her face into a terrifying monster so that she does not fail her makeup class. After much forcing, Tori reluctantly agrees. At Tori's house that night, Cat makes a gray monster mask and glues it to Tori's face, using Grizzly Glue, which Trina says "is an industrial cement." With major ferocity, Tori asks what Cat was thinking. It turns out that Cat was caught by the "adorable" little grizzly bear logo on the front of the glue bottle. Trina calls the doctor while Cat calls the glue company. The doctor doesn't turn out to be of much help, but the glue company tells Cat that the solvent isn't sold in stores; however, it is sold at the factory in Bakersfield. Trina and Cat agree to drive to Bakersfield and pick up the solvent, hoping to get Tori's hideous zombie-fied face back to normal. On the way to Bakersfield, Trina and Cat face many obstacles - being stopped by the police and getting yelled at by Tori, for example. They make things worse by stopping for ice cream, interfering with the time that they got back. Tori eventually doesn't have a choice and is forced to start the play with the mask on. In the middle of singing "Finally Falling", the two signal Tori to come offstage. The girls proceed to use the solvent to scrape the mask off Tori's face. Finally, it works, so Tori goes back onstage and finishes her song. When the play and credits are over, the playwright, Sophia Michelle, expresses her confusion by not understanding why Penny (Tori's character) had been wearing a hideous face. Sophia then tells the cast that she "got it" - everything is beautiful, even if it may seem as hideous as a monster mask. Trivia *This is the first time Beck sings. *This is also the first time Jade and Robbie sing (although they are only backup singers). *This is the first time Tori makes Cat cry. *This is the first episode title to only include one character's name in it. *The line "I don't love you because you're beautiful, you're beautiful because I love you" is a reference to the quote from Mean Girls, "I don't hate you because you're fat, you're fat because I hate you." *This episode reveals that Sunshine Girls (a Girl Scouts parody previously seen on iCarly) exists on the show. Tori scares a few of them off with her zombie face. *It is revealed that nothing has scared Trina ever since she saw her grandmother nude. However, in one of the "Tori Takes Requests" videos, Tori manages to scare Trina seven times by sneaking up on her at random moments while André tapes it. *The car that Trina and Cat are in looks like a Volkswagen Beetle. *In Driving Tori Crazy, it is revealed that the song Cat and Trina sing when they are in the car is Five Fingaz to the Face. The dirty line Cat refused to sing was "I'm a pirate and you're my booty." *This is the second time Cat and Trina interact with each other in the series and begin developing a friendship. *Freezy Queen is a parody of Dairy Queen. *The glue Cat uses to attach the mask to Tori's face is a parody of Gorilla Glue. *Trina wears a pair of boots that you can buy on this website. *When Robbie gets punched during the play, it was actually still Matt who did the stunt. *''Victorious'' shows PearPhones as a parody, it is shown that Trina used to have an iPhone when Cat found her phone under the seat. *The teacher "Marty" is played by Adam Kulbersh. He came very close to getting the role of "Sikowitz". *Jade's line, "No! Fifteen years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!" – was not in the script. Dan added that on stage while they were filming the scene.DanWarp Blog - FUN FACTS for tonight's new iCARLY & VICTORIOUS!!! - May 8, 2010 *Tori's line, "Ohhh... well that is special, and I have been affected" – was not in the script. Dan added it on stage while they were filming the scene. *Tori's line "And my nose itches, and I can't scratch it!" – was not in the script. Dan added it on stage while they were filming the scene. *Jade's line "We're indoors – lose the scarf" – was not in the script. Dan added it while they were on stage filming the scene. *The writers and Dan spent half an hour thinking of what the glue should be called. They finally came up with "Grizzly Glue". *Bakersfield is a real town – and it is about a 2 hour drive from Los Angeles. *Tori's ringtone sound is the "birthweek song". *Dan made up the name "Freezy Queen". *All the women who work on Victorious thought that Avan (Beck) looked extremely cute in his bell boy uniform. *Victoria (in real life) was so happy to finally get the zombie makeup off of her face. She had to wear it for HOURS during shooting. The scene where Cat and Trina get it off her face was shot late at night... it was one of the last scenes they shot that day. *The very last shot they did for this episode was the whole gang on stage, dancing wildly to the disco music. It was a bit past midnight, and they were all exhausted (especially the actors) because it had been a long, tough week of rehearsing and filming. But everyone pulled it together and found the energy to disco dance for a few minutes. *'Ending Tagline': (Rapping) "You smell so fruity". - Trina *During the musical/play a young girl in the audience in the second row is wearing a jacket that Sam wore in iCarly's "iReunite with Missy". *After the Grizzly Glue remark, Tori says "Heh?", just like Dan's previous show Drake & Josh. Josh would say "heh?" in the same tone of voice. *Cat exclaiming, "Punch buggy blue!" is a reference to Lilo & Stitch, where Stitch exclaims, "Blue punch buggy!" *Trina’s phone makes the same ringtone as Spencer’s phone in the iCarly episode “iWon’t Cancel the Show”. Goofs *When Sinjin says "I love that hairbrush," you can see the disco lights on at the top of the screen even though music cannot be heard and is turned off. Most likely he forgot to turn off the disco lights. *In Tori Gets Stuck, Tori had an understudy for the play Steamboat Suzy, but she has no understudy in this episode probably for the sake of the plot or the understudy was sick or not doing the play due to a reason. *During the performance, in the widescreen, you could see Tori sneak behind the rest of the cast but wasn't done getting the mask off. *Beck's dance double is very noticeable when he picks up Tori and when Tori is getting her makeup off: the wig is too fluffy and has bangs. *There is no way Tori could have appeared the way she did in between those dancers even with a trap door there wasn't enough time in between the scenes. *Trina said nothing has scared her ever since she saw her grandmother nude. However, in one of the "Tori Takes Requests" videos, which can be seen on YouTube, Tori can scare Trina seven times by sneaking up on her. However, Trina was likely bluffing or exaggerating. Also, this episode was production number 5. It's possible the video was uploaded after this episode, but unlikely. *When Sinjin accidentally turned the disco music on, Jade yelled: "No, 15 years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!!". She was most likely talking to his birth but in How Trina Got In it is revealed that Sinjin is the same age as Trina (18). However, it's possible that Jade didn't know this. Sinjin didn't correct her either. *When Sophia Michelle understood the play a different way, everyone went along with it including Cat, even though she has a big mouth and surely would have told her the real reason why Tori had the zombie makeup on in the first place. *Cat didn't get offended when Trina told her to talk less which is unusual. Usually, she is really sensitive and gets upset and sometimes asks "What's that supposed to mean?" It's possible she didn't get the clue and didn't know what she really meant. Running Gags *Vibrating hairbrush *Disco Lights *Freezy Queen *Cat's speakerphone line *Someone honking their horn at Trina's and Trina honking back and saying "SHUT UP!" *Characters mentioning the number 1000 *Robbie asking about his performance and getting insulted *Marty taking anti-anxiety pills Quotes hits the wrong button and disco music plays Jade: WHAT UP WITH THE DISCO?! Sinjin: I'm sorry, I hit the wrong thing. Jade: NO!! 15 years ago, your mother gave birth '' to the wrong thing! '''Jade': Would you kill the disco? Sinjin: No one can kill disco! while using a vibrating hairbrush attempts to scare Trina Tori: How come you're not not scared of this? Trina: I've seen our grandma naked. Nothing scares me anymore. Tori: (opens door) WHAT!? 2 girls: AHHHH! away Tori: Wait! I want cookies! Trina and Cat: "You know I flaunt ya, cuz girl I really want ya!" Trina: "And ya lookin' nice!" Cat: "Got me cooler than a bag of ice!" Trina and Cat: "Now freeeeze, freeeze, freeeze...now go! Drop it fast and move real slow. Hooooooo, what?" Trina: "You smell so fruity..."'' doesn't respond'' Sing the next line! Cat: I can't. Trina: Why not? Cat: It's dirty. Cat: Trina, if you want to put on makeup maybe you should pull over. Trina: Maybe you should talk less. Cat: 'That is what my dad always says! ''car honks at Trina '''Trina: SHUT UP!! her horn at the car Yeah, I got a horn too buddy!!! horn Tori: Wait, is she the one who does infomercials with a vibrating hairbrush? Sinjin: I love that hairbrush! Cat: Make-up time! winks Cat: Um, I think that's your phone...around the car Trina: sternly I know... find it! Cat: Okay! for the phone Tori: the other end of the phone Come on! Come on, come on, come on! Trina: Look under the seat! Cat: You're bossy! Cat: out the window Ooh! Punch buggy blue! Trina Trina: Dude! Cat Cat: OW! car honks at Trina Trina: Shut up! her horn at the other driver Tori: the other end of the phone Listen to me. If you two morons aren't back here before the play starts and I have to go on stage looking like a zombie, I'm going to punch both your buggies do you...?! looks at her with a confused look on his faced I love you too, Grandma. Thanks for the quilt. Trina: confused Quilt? car honks at Trina Trina: SHUT UP! her horn back at them Cat: Hey, André. André: What up, little red? Cat: What's that supposed to mean?! André: Uh, I don't know. Little red. You're little and you got red hair. Cat: Oh, that's so creative! Do Tori now! (While acting) Tori: I don't know. Beck: It's okay that you don't know. Tori: But you deserve an answer. Beck: I can wait. For you, I would wait a thousand years. Tori: But that's so many! Beck: I know I'm poor. I know I don't have much to offer but... I do love you. Tori: Because I'm beautiful? Beck: I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you. Tori: Whoa. Trina: I want some apple juice. Tori: Then go get some. Trina: Fine, I'll do it myself. up the Grizzly Glue Trina: Uh Cat, what is this for? Cat: Oh, that's glue. Trina: Yeah, but why is it with your makeup supplies. Tori: What's the problem? Trina: This is Grizzly Glue it's like an industrial cement. Tori: Heh? Trina: Cat... tell me you didn't use this on Tori's face... the label Cat: Uh... the glue from Trina Tori: Give me that! For industrial use only caution with skin, CAT! Cat: I'm sorry! Trina: Why didn't you use durma glue? Cat: I ran out so I got that out of my dads tool box! Trina: Are you insane? Tori: Why didn't you read the label! Cat: Cause! I was distracted by the cute grizzly bear! Trina: We had a little bit of an emergency. Tori: What kind of an emergency? Cat: A creamy...delicious one! Tori: You stopped for ice cream! Cat: There was a Freezy Queen in Bakersfield! Tori: How far away are you? Trina: 40 minutes... of a police car behind them in the background Trina: Maybe an hour... Rex: Are you sure you want Robbie in this play? Robbie: I'm good! Rex: At what? Cat: André you wanna help me put monster makeup on Tori's face? door shuts André: Bye! Cat: Maybe he had to use the bathroom. Tori: In my front yard? Cat: Well sometimes my brother... Tori: Make-up time!!! Songs *'Finally Falling' by Tori Vega and Beck Oliver *'Five Fingaz To the Face' by Trina Vega and Cat Valentine Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes 106 106 106